Untitled
by g3nesis1
Summary: What if Seras never went into the military? What if she never met Alucard, nor Integra? How would her life change? Would she still see Alucard, maybe in a very different way...? Please R and R.
1. Chapter 1

Seras opened her eyes widely, looking at the ceiling above her bed. She looked over to a picture of her father and sighed. "I am sorry, Father. I am sorry I am too weak, to fulfill your promise. I am sorry." She closed her eyes, raising herself from the warm comforts of her bed.

After her father died, she promised to go into the military. But, she hadn't. She was too weak, she told herself. She was too much like a child, too much like a playful young schoolgirl.

She stretched, throwing her arms up to the sky. Her blue eyes focused on the pictures once again, she quickly looked away. She went into the bathroom, and looked at herself in the mirror, looking into her own eyes. "I am a failure. I am sorry," she said, her voice sorrowed. She grabbed the brush and started to comb through her hair.

She pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt and grabbed her keys. She looked over the apartment once more before leaving, shutting and locking the door behind her. She waved to her neighbors, which we're just getting home from work. She smiled faintly and walked past them. None of them had even noticed her, they never did. No one had ever noticed her. She rolled her eyes, and ran down the stairs quickly to get to the outside world.

She just wanted to walk because the world wouldn't let her sleep. Her memories haunted her, so did her conscience. She had broken her promise to her father, the one he thought she would accomplish. She put her hands into her pockets, and lowered her head, her orange hair sheltering her face. Many things were happening around her, though she paid no attention. Life was a burden for her, now. And it always would be.

She slowed down, and looked around her once more. She jumped, hearing a voice behind her. She turned, seeing an alleyway. It was darkened and dirty, seeming to be dangerous. She had a feeling rise up her spine, something she hadn't felt before. She gasped, as it intensified. She hesitantly walked into the alleyway. It was like something was drawing her inside. Her heartbeat quickened, so did her breath. She bit her lip, her blue eyes scanning over everything.

She straightened up, the feeling fading away. "Oh, I'm getting spooked over nothing." She told herself. She let her hands fall to her side. She turned, and started to walk out, but was thrown against the wall.

She grunted falling to the floor, barely conscious. "W-what's happening?" She gasped, pushing herself up to see a dark figure in front of her.

"Hello, pet." He said, wrapping his fingers around her throat, and throwing her head against the wall one more time, making sure she was unconscious.

The figured picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder with a big grin. He could smell the blood on her, racing down the back of her neck. He licked his lips feeling her heartbeat echo through her. He wanted to taste her, but no… He had to follow orders. He kept walking in the shadows until he reached the building his master was in. He smiled widely, tossing the limp body of Seras to his feet. "The bait, Master."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

Seras slowly opened her eyes being thrown to the floor. She put her hand to her head, and took a deep breath. "God!" She yelled, pulling herself up.

"God has nothing to do with it." A man's voice came.

She put her hands down, looking into the man's eyes. Red hair cascaded down his to his shoulders, a wide grin on his face. "Welcome, dear. To your new home."

Seras gasped, her heartbeat pounding against the inside of her chest. She inched away from him, and gulped down her fear. "Wh-who are you?"

"I am Damien de Loupe." He bowed, looking into her eyes. His was burning red. He could hear her heartbeat, beating faster and faster. He took a step towards her.

She backed away a little farther. "What do you want with me?"

"Why, darling…? My little friend, Franz, didn't tell you?" He grinned widely. "You are bait, m' dear. You see, I'm a vampire. You are bait, for my ol' friend, Alucard. For, he wishes to kill me… But you see, he is the one that shall die tonight."

Seras took a breath. "It's a lie. Vampires don't exist!" She yelled back at him, pushing herself up from the cold, stone ground. "It was just a tale to scare little children… It was just a fairytale!" She yelled. "Let me go!"  
Damien laughed and in a flash, he was holding her against him. He hissed, showing his pink fangs. "Oh, really?" He asked, looking into her eyes. She gasped, her heart racing making her wince in pain. She looked to his fangs and then back to his eyes. "Are you so sure?" He asked, catching her quickly as she fainted.

Damien looked to Franz with a smile. "Take her… Have your fun with her. Make sure she stays alive." Franz walked over, and evil grin curling his cheeks. "If you kill her, I will make you feel a pain you have never felt before understand?"

Franz bowed his head. "Yes, master." He said, taking Seras from Damien's arms and walking through the castle's corridors into his chambers.

Franz set her down and looked to her, her pale skin and the scent of her dried blood aroused him great. "Well aren't you just a great piece of pussy…" He chuckled, chaining her to the bed so she couldn't get away. He licked his lips, hearing her heartbeat echo through his head. He moaned a little bit, taking a dagger out and putting it gently to her chest, which was moving up and down with every single breath she took. He hovered over her, moving the blade of the dagger across her chest. He took her white shirt and cut it open with the blade, ripping it to shreds and tossing it to the floor beside the bed. He, then moved to her jeans. His fingers slid over her slim stomach, down to her waist, slowly unbuckling her jeans and sliding them off of her. He did the same with her underwear.

He licked his lips once more, and dragged the blade of the dagger down her body, digging into her flesh as it danced around her breasts. She was starting to awake, this was when the fun started.

Her eyes opened slightly, she could feel a breeze. Goosebumps flew down her tensed body. She gasped, seeing Franz hovering over her with a blade in his hand. She couldn't move, he had chained her to the bed. She looked down, seeing that she was naked and bleeding. "Let me go!" She screamed, tears rushing down her cheeks. "Someone! Help me? Please? Let me go!" She pleaded.

He growled, slapping her across the face. "Shut up, bitch!" He yelled, putting the blade to her throat. "I'll kill you now, if you don't shut the fuck up!" He yelled, looking into her teary blue eyes.

She cried silently, closing her eyes, wishing this was all a dream. Wishing that this had never happened. Why were they doing this to her? What had she ever done to them?

He looked at her, putting his lips to her bleeding chest and licked up her chest, to her neck. He could feel and hear her quickening heartbeat, fast and rapid; frightened and screaming for release.

She sobbed, biting her lip trying to keep in her screams. Tears silently ran down her cheeks as her breath came hard. She struggled, the chains around her wrists and ankles rattling without end. She tried to move, tried to get away with all of her strength trying to pull the chains from herself. "Please?" She asked, again. "Let me go? Please?" She begged, rattling the chains, trying to make her hands slip through.

He threw the blade through her shoulder. "Didn't I tell you to shut up?" He yelled, laughing at her suffering.

She screamed, arching her back feeling the sharp blade fly straight through her. She screamed, and breathed heavier, her heart rattling her chest. She gasped and slowly closed her eyes, falling limp from the pain and sorrow.

Blood seeped from her, staining the white sheets underneath of her. He laughed, throwing his head back as he unbuckled his own pants, dropping them to the floor. His penis was hard and swollen, ready to enter her at any moment. He ripped off his shirt, tossing it to the ground straddling her.

He opened her legs as far as they could possibly go, and looked up her body. Blood was still pouring down from her, making him even more erect. He put his lips to her petals, throwing his tongue into her licking at her juices. She tasted so good; unlike any other human he's ever tasted. Her warm juices flowed through his tongue, throwing it deeper and deeper inside of her.

She slowly opened her eyes, the tears still rushing down. "No…" She whispered, throwing her head to the side, the blade still in her shoulder causing her a pain she has never felt before.

He looked up, seeing her slowly creep from the state of unconsciousness. "You're awake, my bitch." He spat at her, looking into her eyes as he inserted himself.

"No." She said again, sobbing silently. "No." She cried. "NO!" She screamed as he thrusted into her as hard and fast as he possibly could. "No…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Integral looked out of her window, her cold blue eyes almost blank, full of worry and hate. "These freaks, Walter, are becoming a great hassle. They are attacking humans in public areas." She sighed heavily, taking a puff from the cigar between her slim lips.

Walter bowed his head to her. "Yes, Sir Integral. I know this, what do you suggest we do?"

Integral looked over to him, her eyes still lacking emotion. "Alucard?"

In the darkened corner of the room, Alucard descended. "Yes, Master?" His voice was rough and yet, happy. He licked his lips, just having getting done a medical pack of blood. "I am at your service, Integral." He closed his eyes, bowing his head. The light from the room reflected in the orange glasses upon his face, underneath the brim of his hat.

"These freaks are attacking more often. I am sure they're has already been some, I have gotten reports of many people going missing and hours later, reappearing… Dead."

A grin flew across Alucard's face. "Yes, Master. I will do as you say." He bowed his head once again, and backed up into the darkness, disappearing into the shadows. He appeared outside, in front of the mansion looking up to the moon. "What a wonderful night, this will be." He chuckled, walking through the streets, searching for any freaks that would cause trouble.

Integral looked to Walter, taking another puff from her cigar. "Damn freaks…"

Alucard crept along the shadows, his red wardrobe catching the human eye along with the prey… His prey. He looked to his side, stopping. He caught a scent of blood, somewhat fresh blood. He stepped into the alleyway, as it grew stronger and stronger. He looked down, seeing a splash of blood over the brick walls, and then a small puddle by a silver necklace. He grinned, seeing it was a cross. "Wonderful." He kept following the scent, until it came to a castle.

Lightning stretched across the sky, flashing in his red eyes. He closed his eyes, reappearing just inside the castle. He reached to his side, pulling his Casull out, ready for anything… Or anyone, for that matter. "Come out, come out. Wherever you are." He chuckled, his laughter spinning through the corridors of the stonewalls. He could smell more blood, human. And it smelled so good. He licked his lips.

"Ah, Alucard. It seems as if my bait plan worked. You have come to meet your fate, old friend." Damien spoke softly, turning from the inverted cross to face him. "Are you ready… Alucard?"

Alucard laughed, throwing his head back. "You idiot!" He laughed again. "Scum like you, is why I do what I do. If your ego was so much as half as big as your power, than I would have somewhat of a challenger but, it's not… Now, is it?" He grinned widely. "How dare call yourself a vampire? Lurking in the shadows, drinking from humans for purely arousal and joy in their pain, rather than survival." Alucard looked into Damien's eyes, never looking away. He pulled his gun out, placing his finger on the trigger. "The question is, Damien. Are you ready?" He grinned insanely. "Are you ready, to die?" He yelled, pulling the trigger.

Damien's eyes widened. He had underestimated Alucard. He looked to the barrel of the gun and laughed. "You're fate will soon come, Alucard." He said, before his head was no more, dispersing into nothing but a pile of ash.

Alucard smiled, and tucked away his Casull. "Sure, bastard." He laughed, stepping over his remains following the scent of crimson once again. He growled softly as he came across a bastard vampire, raping an unconscious young woman. He licked his lips, hiding in the shadows. He sighed heavily, so that Franz could hear him.

Franz growled, sweat pouring down his brow. Her pussy was good and she was weak, so she couldn't fight. What a great thing that was? His master was obviously destroyed, he knew he would probably be dusted as well. He jumped from the bed, pulling his swollen penis from her.

Alucard looked to the young woman, she was limp and bleeding profusely. "Weak and fragile. Just as you like it?" He clenched his fists, the gloves tightening around his knuckles. "You are lower than that of a maggot. I wish to torture you, with every deep part of my being. But, you are lucky. If I do not get her to a medical facility soon, she'll die. Of course, that is what you want. Now isn't it?"

"With every part of my little black heart." Franz grinned.

Alucard rushed up to him, throwing his hands through his chest and looking deep into his eyes. "What heart?" He grinned, squeezing it tightly, watching him turn into ash.

He lowered his head and turned his attention to the girl on the bed. He ripped the chains from her wrists and ankles. He looked to her, gently sliding the blade from her shoulder almost painlessly for her. He picked her up, and carried her through the castle. His body was full of rage. A soul so fragile, ripped to shreds by these freaks.

Seras slowly opened her eyes, blood spinning from her lips. She looked up to see a person carrying her, seeing his fangs protrude from his angry lip. "No…" She whispered, tears rushing down her cheeks. "No, p-please…"

Alucard looked down. "Be quiet." He told her. "Rest, now and you will live to see another day."

She gasped slightly, and closed her eyes. Her body leaned against his as she fell unconscious in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

Alucard stepped into the mansion, still holding her in his arms. His face was emotionless, but you could see the anger behind his eyes. "Walter." He yelled out, walking into the medical facilities.

Walter came from behind him, looking to the bleeding girl. "What happened, Alucard?"

Alucard growled, laying her down upon the bed. "She was bait." He leaned down, his shadow falling over her. She was barely breathing and her heartbeat was slowing. Alucard looked to Walter, and then walked away, leaving her with him.

The doctors rushed in, placing an oxygen mask over her face. She had lost a lot of blood; she would be out for a while. They stitched her up, and placed her in recovery. Her body was weak and fragile, bruised and beaten by the suffering she had to endure.

Alucard looked to Integral as they both looked upon the sleeping beauty. "Why would they use her as bait?" Integral asked.

Alucard looked to her, his arms crossed. "She is weak; fragile in the mind, body, and soul. A perfect victim," he grinned. "A perfect target." His grin faded away, thinking about how he had seen her at first, sprawled about on the bed like some bloody sex toy. No one deserved that, even a weak human as she.

Integral looked to him, her blue eyes focusing on his facial expressions. They were changing non-stop, anger and rage were flowing through him. This she could tell. "She will be fine, Alucard. What do you suggest we do with her?"

Alucard stayed silent for a few moments. "Whatever we must." He said, backing up and disappearing into the darkness.

Integra threw her attention back to the young girl. She looked to the doctors. "Contact me when she wakes, understand?"

"Yes, Sir Integral. I understand." The doctor bowed his head, and went about his observations.

Seras's eyelids moved quickly, nightmares were creeping through her mind.

_She slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurry and distorted. She tried to move, but her wrists were chained. Her eyes went wide as she again felt the dagger fly down her chest, dancing around her chests. Tears raced down her cheeks as she closed her eyes, telling herself it was a dream. It had to be!_

_"You're a nice piece of pussy!" Franz said, inserting himself in her._

_She gasped and tried to move, but the dagger in her shoulder seemed to turn itself making her scream in pain. She could hear his laughter as he pounded into her. Her body flinched each time. "No!" She cried. "No!" She screamed, still struggling._

_He ripped the dagger from her shoulder and licked the blade clean. "You taste so good." He said, licking up from her waist to her neck. _

_"No…" She said, "please… No!" She screamed as he forced a kiss on her. She could taste her own blood, her heart racing and rattling against the inside of her bleeding chest._

_He put the blade to her chest once again, digging deeper and deeper. She closed her eyes, screaming and trying with all her might to get away. He laughed and licked up the blood from her chest, letting his tongue play with her bloody nipple. He grinned and bit into her breast, draining her only a little bit._

_She gasped, her back arching as his lips went up to her neck and bit hard into her throat. She tried to scream for help, for anyone, but her screams quickly faded away as she looked blankly to the ceiling above her. She could hear her own heartbeat slow as he drank from her, more and more… Pain was racing through her as he brought his lips from her throat and looked into her eyes. "WAKE UP!" He yelled, slapping her across the face. "WAKE UP!"_

The doctor looked to her heart monitor and her movements on the bed. Her heart was racing, her blood pressure dropping. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. He ran over to the bed and shook her shoulders. "Wake up! Wake up!" He looked over to the nurses and back to her with worried eyes. "Wake up!" He yelled. He gasped, seeing her eyes open slowly.

Seras opened her eyes, the light hitting them as her vision blurred. She moaned softly, seeing a figure before her, his hands on her shoulders. "No." She said, her voice weak. She fought to keep her eyes open as she watched the dark figure stand and look down upon her. Images flashed through her eyes… "No!" She yelled, jumping from the bed and throwing the doctor down.

She ripped the I.V. from her wrist, it was now bleeding. "No! Leave me alone!" She cried desperately, her mind confused making her eyes see what was not there. They crowded her as she pushed and kicked them away. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled, pushing herself into a corner and curling up into a shaking ball. "Leave me alone… Please?" She pleaded, closing her eyes letting the tears fall down her cheeks.

The doctor pulled himself up from the ground, rubbing his shoulder. He turned to one of the nurses and took a step towards the cowering Seras. He frowned as she flinched. "It's okay…" He told her. "You're all right." He turned to the nurse. "Go get Sir Integral. Now…" The nurse nodded and ran out of the medical facility to Sir Integral's office.

Integral was at her desk, lighting a cigar between her slim lips. She looked over to Walter. "Walter, what do you think we should do with this girl? There is no precedent for this… Should we just let her go? Or, keep her here?"

Walter looked up from pouring her tea. "I believe that if you let her go, Sir Integral, she will just become more of a target for those freaks. I think it would be wise for her to stay…" He bowed his head. "But, that is completely up to you, Integral."

Integral nodded and took a puff of her cigar. She jumped, seeing the nurse run straight through the doors almost falling to her knees out of breath. She stood and put her hands on her desk. "What is the meaning of this!" She asked, a bit annoyed.

The nurse rose her head, still trying to catch her breath. "She's awake, Sir Integral. She is scared out of her wits, she pushed Dr. Galitson down! She's awake!" She told her, looking into her eyes.

Integral's facial expression never changed. She stood straight and closed her eyes, taking another puff. "Alright, Walter would you like to come with me. You're better at this than I am." She smirked.

The nurse nodded and took a deep breath, walking back out to the corridor and leading Walter and Sir Integral to the medical facility.

"Leave me alone! Let me go!" She yelled, wincing in pain from her shoulder and chest. She tried to breath, but pressure was building on her chest. "Let me go. Please?" She cried, laying her head on the wall of the corners. Dr. Galitson tried to approach her, trying to calm her but it only made it worse. She would scream until he backed away from her.

Alucard was already there, a smirk rising up on his face showing a bit of fang. He could hear her heartbeat, fast and rapid… Scared and constant. His grin widened each time she screamed. His eyes looked at her from behind those orange glasses and the lowered brim of his red hat. "Pathetic…" He hissed, crossing his arms over his chest. He watched each tear fall from her blue eyes, down her pale exhausted cheek. He looked to her shoulder and the bandage was spotted red. She had probably opened it when she jumped from the bed and threw the others down. For a human, she was physically strong when frightened.

Alucard appeared in front of her, his eyes glowing red as he looked down upon her. She looked up and fell silent but her heart raced even faster. He laughed insanely, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. His shadow fell over her as he took a step closer to her.

Seras inched back farther, her mind still confused. He was a vampire. No! She wouldn't let him touch her. No! He wasn't going to win this time, he wasn't going to hurt her. "Leave me alone!" She yelled, tackling him to the ground, trying to get out of that place.

Alucard continued to laugh when he fell to the ground, her body on top of his. He wrapped his arms around her and held him close to her tightly, letting his eyes glow bright and his fangs glisten.

"Let me go!" She screamed, hitting his chest.

"Why?" He asked, his voice full of excitement. "I want to taste you…" He laughed, disappearing into the darkness, letting her body hit the floor.

She looked around her, seeing more people crowd her. She was pinned to the floor, her arm held out. She struggled, tears racing down. They held her wrists down, like the shackles. She winced as a needle was put to her arm. Her body slowly went numb as they slowly released her, but she couldn't move. She could barely keep her eyes open.

Integral had finally gotten to the medical facility, right when they had given her the sedative. "What's happening here?" She yelled, walking over to the girl and kneeling, looking down into her fearing blue eyes. She looked up to Dr. Galitson and growled. "Why did you give her sedative?"

"She was panicking. She threw me and a few of the nurses down. She even tackled Alucard." He answered.

Integral looked back down to the girl, her eyes still open. She put her hand to her cheek and smiled slightly. "You'll be all right. I promise you." Integral looked over to Walter, he had a smile on his face. He walked over to her and picked Seras up, following Integral out into the hallway. "We will take her to one of the rooms… Maybe there she won't be so afraid of us." She said, opening one of the doors.

Walter walked in and laid the young girl down on the bed. He turned around seeing Alucard appear from the shadows. "Are you alright, Alucard?" He asked with a smirk. "We heard she attacked you… Already." He chuckled.

Alucard smiled back. "Yes…" He licked his lips. "I can see why the chose her. So pathetic, yet so determined to struggle and be freed." He laughed.

Integral snapped her head towards him. "Alucard!" She yelled, watching him walk back into the darkness. She looked to the girl and sighed, watching her eyes slowly close. "She will wake in a couple of hours." Walter nodded and followed her back out.

Alucard laughed and appeared beside her. His let his hands fall to her cheek. "Such fiery passion of determination." He laughed, looking down on her. "Sweet dreams…" He chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

Her dreams were the things that haunted her; the events racing through her mind, over and over again; her fear, her tears. There were so many things that she had yet to understand.

_She walked down a darkened alleyway, her fear rising to an unimaginable amount. But, she kept going yet she knew not why. She even tried to turn around but it seemed like there was a door, keeping her there. Laughter echoed around her as the tears streamed from her eyes. The laughter grew louder and louder._

_"I can smell your fear!" The voice came._

_Seras started to run as fast as she could. She didn't know where this alleyway would lead her, but.. she hoped it would take her out of this nightmare. She cried for anyone to wake her up, but no one heard her._

_She looked down for just a moment and she ran into someone. She fell to the ground with a thump. The person she ran into was strong and tall. She could feel their gaze upon her. She slowly looked up, seeing that it was the man from before—Alucard._

_Her heart raced as she backed up slowly. Alucard just grinned, taking one step towards her. Her back met the wall. "No.." she whispered, closing her eyes. She paused, waiting for something to happen.. But nothing ever did._

_She opened her eyes to see a white-gloved hand outstretched to her. She blinked her eyes a few times, and hesitantly took his hand._

_He pulled her up and threw her against him. "You don't need to be afraid. It's not like we would hurt you on purpose.." He laughed maniacally and disappeared, letting her fall back to the ground with much confusion._

Seras woke up slowly, staring at the ceiling above her. For a moment, she forgot where she was.. or even, who she was. Her body was so sore, throbbing even. She slowly pushed herself up and looked around, seeing that she was now in a beautiful bedroom. Her thoughts ran over what had happened again and she shivered.

She pushed herself up and wrapped her arms around herself, walking around the room to examine every part of it.

"I see you're up, Miss.." She jumped at the sound of his voice. "Oh, I am very sorry. I did not mean to frighten you.."

She looked to him. He looked like a butler, his dark hair tied back into a poney tail and a broad smile plastered onto his face. In front of him, there was a cart of food and tea. "W-who are you?" She stuttered.

"Oh, I am sorry.. Where are my manners?" He bowed. "I am Walter Ddollneaz. The Hellsing House butler and protector." He smiled.

She gulped down her fear and bit her lip. He didn't seem like a bad guy, did he? She gave a forced smile. "..I-I'm Seras."

Walter's smile widened. "I know, Miss." He approached with the tea and placed it before her. "Eat up." He walked back over to the door. "Sir Integra would like to speak with you after you are finished. Is that alright?"

Seras looked up from the plate and nodded. "Er.. Um.. Yes."

Walter nodded. "Enjoy your meal," was all he said before he closed the door and left her on her own once more.

She just poked at the food, she wasn't that hungry. Her dreams, those images that still haunted her knocked away all of her appetite. After she drank some of the tea, she peeked out of the bedroom. She looked to her left, to her right, before even considering stepping outside of the room. It was clear.. No one was out there.

She took a deep breath and closed the door behind her quietly, walking through the corridors. She bit her lip, her body and mind racked with nervousness.

"Are you done, Miss?"

She jumped once again, putting her hand to her heart. "Oh My God.." She said, taking a breath seeing that it was Walter once again.

"Again, I am very sorry.." He bowed his head.

"N-No, its alright.. I'm just.. a bit jumpy right now." She forced a smile.

"Sir Integra would like to speak with you now.. Is that alright?" Seras nodded and followed Walter to Integra's office.

Seras knocked on the door softly and looked at Walter. He nodded for her to enter. She opened the door and stepped into the office, seeing a blonde-haired woman at the desk smoking a cigar.

She looked back to Walter, and then back to Integra. "Good Morning.." She said.

Seras smiled. "Good morning…" Her voice was soft, like a whispering wind.

"I hope you are feeling better." Seras looked straight into Integra's blue eyes, which were cold and emotionless. It sent shivers down her spine.

"..Um…" She looked down for a moment. "…I guess."

Integra frowned, ashing out the cigar into the ashtray. She stood and walked over to Seras. "I have a bit of a problem, here. We don't know what to do with you.."

"W-what do you mean?"

"We could keep you here, or.. We could let you go. But see, there's some major problems with those scenarios. One—you are not trained for military or police procedure and two—the vampires, if we release you, could just use you as bait again."

Seras gulped. "..I.. I-My father, he was in the military.. I know the basics.." She kept her eyes downcast. "I know how to fire a gun, and I know how to fight." Seras closed her eyes. She really didn't want to go back, but.. she didn't know if she wanted to stay here either.

Integra looked to Walter then back to Seras. "We will see.."


End file.
